Another Kataang Anastasia
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: Another Kataang Anastasia story, inspired by SokkaFirstFangirl's "Kataang Anastasia". There are benders in this story as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, this story is dedicated to SokkasFistFangirl, for giving me the inspiration to write this. It is way overdue by now, so let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or Anastasia. Enough said.**

_The Cast!_

_Katara __as __Anastasia_

_Aang__ as __Dimitri_

_Sokka__ as __Vlad_

_Kanna (Gran-Gran) __as __Grand Empress Marie_

_Suki__ as __Sophie_

_Ozai __as __Rasputin_

_Appa__ as __Pooka__ (The dog)_

_Toph__ as __Bartok__ (The bat)_

Prologue- 10 Years Ago

_There was a music box- small, by all means but beautiful. It was made of precious metals and had the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols combined. There were figurines of Hakoda and Kya dancing as a sweet tune played. As the tune ended, the couple dived down into the music box, the lid closing afterwards. Kanna picked up the music box and put it into her purse. She then stepped outside and then into her carriage._

There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of parties and bending shows. The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen (1916). And my son, Hakoda, was the chief of the Northern Air Temple and Water Tribe. We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule. That night, not even the shiniest jewel could shine brighter than our little Katara- my youngest granddaughter.

_Kanna walked into the palace in between the Northern Air Temple and Northern Water Tribe where a huge party was taking place. The palace was so beautiful; there were no words to describe it. It was made out of a combination of marble and ice and appeared to glow from within. The windows were ice mixed with glass and reflected the light particles, creating rainbows around them. There were many people dressed in fine cloth dyed in bright colors. All were dancing to a traditional song. Hakoda was dancing with his daughter, Katara._

"_Hello!" Kanna called as she took her seat. Katara waved to her. Kya, Katara's mother, snuck up behind her and tickled her._

"_Mama!" Katara squealed. Kya put her daughter back on the ground and handed her a piece of paper from her sleeve. Katara raced up to Kanna. She handed Kanna the piece of paper. It was a drawing of a doll. Kanna hugged her granddaughter. At the time, Katara was only eight._

I was due back to the South in official business but Katara begged me not to go. So I had a special present made for him to make the separation easier for both of us.

_Kanna took the music box out of her purse and held it in front of Katara._

"_For me?" Katara gasped, "Is it a money box?"_

_Kanna smiled and took out a necklace__** (A/N: Her betrothal necklace)**__. She put it in an indentation on the side of the music box and turned it. The box opened and the figures popped out and the music began to play. Katara gasped in amazement._

"_It plays our lullaby!" Katara exclaimed._

"_You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it's me singing!" Kanna said. Then she began to sing to the tune._

_**On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember,**_

_Katara joined in on the last line:_

_**Soon you'll be, home with me, once upon a December!**__ Katara carried the note for a long while._

_Behind them was an unnoticed servant boy. He was eating an apple and was about Katara's age. His name is Aang. You see, he's always enjoyed watching Katara, but he hasn't been able to figure out why. He kept watching them, but a guard pulled him away, telling him that he needed to be in the kitchen right after Katara asked her grandmother if the music box was a money box._

_Kanna handed the necklace to Katara. "Read what it says," Kanna prompted._

_Katara turned the pennant as she read it, for the words were engraved around the edge._

"_Together in the South," she read, "Oh Gran-Gran!"And she hugged Kanna as hard as she could. _

_Hours passed- a sweet bliss for the people there. Then, suddenly, the music stopped. Lights dimmed as a huge, dark figure walked into the room. Everyone made a path for the man, who started casting green light around him. Someone dropped their glass, but the man did not care. He walked right over the shattered glass, breaking it into even smaller pieces._

But we would never be together in the South, for a dark shadow had descended upon the Northern House. His name was Ozai. We had thought he was a normal firebender, but he was a fraud. He was insane, and that made him dangerous.

_Hakoda stepped forward. "How dare you return to our halls! You have no place here! Get out!" His voice rang throughout the room like a thousand trumpets._

_Ozai smiled evilly. "I am but a simple firebender."_

_Kya spoke up this time, her voice sounding like tinkling bells. "Leave, Ozai."_

_Ozai soured. "You think you can banish me? Think again. By the power invested in me by Satan, I banish you with a curse! Mark my words, Royal benders shall __**die**__ within a fortnight!_

Rumor amongst us was that Ozai, being consumed for Hakoda, Kya, and their family; he sold his soul to the Devil for the power to destroy them.

_As the royal family ran, Ozai stood in a corner. A glowing green cylinder floated towards his outstretched hand. He opened the container and whispered, "Go," as green demons started forming from the smoke, "go and fulfill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Royal family of the North!"_

From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.

_Later, the demons haunted the town. The townspeople were angry at their ruler, thinking that it was he and his family that brought the children of Satan to them. As the Royal family tried to leave, Katara suddenly stopped._

"_My music box!" And with that, she turned around and ran to her room to try to get the gift from her grandmother._

"_Katara! Wait! Stop! Come back!" Kanna cried, trying to follow her granddaughter- easier said than done with the large crowd pushing the opposite direction._

_Katara eventually made it to her room, and after a short, frantic search, found her music box on top of her toy box. Kanna ran in just as Katara picked it up._

"_Katara!" Kanna exclaimed. Just then, they heard the sound of swords and guns. Just then, Aang entered through the servant entrance._

"_Come on! Go through the servants' entrance!"_

_Kanna and Katara followed, but Katara dropped her music box._

"_My music box!" she exclaimed. She tried to turn back to get it, but Kanna held onto her hand tightly and dragged her through the servants' entrance. A few men entered into the room._

"_Where are they boy?" One of the men growled. In response, Aang threw one of Katara's toys at him, increasing the speed with his airbending. He knocked the man out, but the others converged upon him and knocked him out with their swords._

_Meanwhile, Kanna and Katara were running through the streets after exiting the castle. They had to cross a frozen river to make it to the train that would take them away._

_Suddenly, Ozai jumped from on top of the bridge above them and grabbed Katara's ankle._

"_Ozai!" Kanna growled while trying to pull Aang from his grasp._

"_Let me go!" Katara said, trying to kick him off of her._

"_You'll never escape me child! Never!"_

_Katara's face contorted into anger._

"_Let-me- __**GO!"**__ Katara shouted, slamming her hands against the ground. The ice cracked and water rushed around Ozai, pulling him down into the river. It was the first time she had ever waterbended. A bat flew down next to Ozai as he fell into the water._

"_Master!" Toph (the bat) said._

"_Toph!" Ozai said, falling into the water._

_After Katara had waterbended, she and Kanna were trying to get onto the train, but the streets were crowded, and Kanna just barely managed to get on the train. Katara was having troubles getting on with all the people because of her small stature. _

"_Gran-Gran! Help me!" Katara cried, looking for her grandmother. The train was already starting to move._

"_Katara! Take my hand!" Kanna said, reaching down to pick Katara up. She was having trouble, mainly because all the people were knocking Katara around since they too were trying to get on the train. Katara's grip started slipping._

"_Don't let go Katara!" Kanna shouted. Too late, though, as Katara fell to the ground, hitting her head. Only the people on the train prevented Kanna from going and grabbing her granddaughter._

"_Katara! KATARA!" Kanna shouted as the train pulled away from the station. _

"_**KATARA!**__" The cry echoed throughout the night, telling everyone of Kanna's loss. _

**A/N: And that's the end of the prologue! Once again, this story is dedicated to SokkasFirstFangirl for writing "Kataang Anastasia", off of which this story is written! Read the story, it's amazing! Drop me some praise, constructive criticism, or even a flame if you want, but please note that if you do, it WILL be posted on here, and I will give out our penname. That is, if it's really bad and holds a pathetic argument. If it doesn't hold a pathetic argument, I won't post it on here. Thank you, and have a great day.**

**Keep Writing and Reading!**

**~Zorua Illusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, this story is dedicated to SokkaFirstFangirl, who wrote "Kataang Anastasia", which you should read. They gave me the inspiration to write this, so give them a big round of applause and go read that story! Seriously, go. Leave this story and read theirs. Right now. I triple dog dare you to do that right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own A:TLA, or anything related. I do not own Anastasia or anything related. I own this story.**

Sokka was walking through Whale Tail Island, trying to find his fake glasses and ignore the people around him. They were singing for some odd reason or another.

_**The North Pole is gloomy. The North Pole is bleak.**_

One man stood up and showed his Long John Pajamas.

_**My underwear got frozen from sitting here all week!**_

An assembly line joined in the song.

_**Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so grey!**_

_**Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!**_

_**Hey!**_

Everyone standing outside in the snow also began to sing.

_**Have you heard there's a rumor in the North?**_

_**Have you heard people?**_

_**What do you suppose?**_

Sokka rolled his eyes and tried to get away from the people singing. Unfortunately, the newsstand he went to the man started singing as soon as he got there.

_**Although the Chief did not survive, one daughter may still be alive!**_

_**The Princess! Katara Principalis!**_

A soldier gave them all a look to try to shut them up.

"But please, do not repeat!" The newspaper manager said.

Sokka finally managed to get away from the stand, trying to ignore all the singers.

_**It's a rumor! A legend! A mystery!**_

_**Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack!**_

Sokka was still trying to get away from the singers. He went to a building and whispered a password into a slot in the door. The door opened and he walked in. He didn't accomplish his goal; however, as he was able to still hear the singing.

_**It's a rumor that's part of our history! **_

A woman in a souvenir shop, who was selling Katara snow globes, started singing too.

_**They say her Royal Grandma will pay a royal sum to someone who can bring the Princess back!**_

Sokka rolled his eyes once again and ran up the steps to an indoor market. A guy in his 20s whistled so Sokka could find him. The young man's name was Aang. He had short black hair and a headband. He wore the same thing as Dimitri in the Anastasia movie. He wore the headband to cover the arrow on his head. He had a secret that only Sokka knew.

Aang was the last airbender. All of them were killed after the rebellion in the north because the demons affected their spiritual balance with the world and sent their actions awry. All, that is, except Aang. He was protected by some unknown force from the demons, and that's why he's still around. Anyways…..

"Sokka!" Aang called.

"Aang!" Sokka replied. They met up and did their secret handshake **(A/N: The thing they do when Aang goes to fight Ozai in Day of Black Sun.)** They walked away together in the market while the townsfolk kept singing.

_**A bronze coin for this painting! It's Principalis, I swear!**_

_**Count Pakku's pajamas comrades! Buy the pair!**_

The last stall in the market was selling a fur cape.

_**I got this from the palace! It's lined with real fur!**_

Aang took the cape and held it up against Sokka.

_**It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!**_

Aang tossed the man a silver coin. Then he and Sokka kept walking. They walked into an abandoned building, where which Sokka started talking.

"Well Aang, I got us a theatre."

"Everything is going according to plan! All we need is the girl!" Aang exclaimed. "Just think Sokka! No more forging papers! No more stolen goods! We'll have three tickets out of here- one for you, one for me, and one for Katara!" He started singing, too.

_**It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery!**_

_**It's the Princess Katara that will help us fly!**_

"Oh no, not you too!" Sokka groaned while leaning his back. Aang smirked and withdrew a lovely little box out of his pocket.

_**You and I will go down in history! **_

_**We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say!**_

_**Dress her up and Take her to the South!**_

_**Imagine what her dear old Gran-Gran would pay!**_

_**Who else could pull it off but you and me?**_

They both stood nearby the window yellowed with age.

_**We'll be rich!**_

_**We'll be rich!**_

_**We'll be out!**_

_**We'll be out!**_

_**And the North will have some more to talk about!**_

Then Aang opened the window. They both jumped out, sliding down the rooftops until they made it to the streets, upon which they made a beeline for the trolley. During all of this, the people were still singing, much to Sokka's dismay.

_**Sh! Have you heard? **_

_**There's a rumor in the North!**_

_**Hey, have you heard!**_

_**People, what do you suppose?**_

_**A fascinating mystery!**_

Aang and Sokka jumped onto the trolley just as it was beginning to pull away.

_**The biggest con in history!**_

_**The Princess, Katara Principalis, aliveor dead?**_

A man watching the messenger pigeons turned around to address the crowd.

_**Who knows? Sh.**_

And then all the birds flew away, marking a change that was about to happen in the world.

Something that would affect everyone-

Alive….or Dead.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2! Once again, this story is dedicated to SokkasFirstFangirl for writing "Kataang Anastasia", off of which this story is written! Read the story, it's amazing! Drop me some praise, constructive criticism, or even a flame if you want, but please note that if you do, it WILL be posted on here, and I will give out our penname. That is, if it's really bad and holds a pathetic argument. If it doesn't hold a pathetic argument, I won't post it on here. Also, I will continue working on my other A:TLA fic, "Falling in Love in Avatar Land" later on. And finally, a huge THANK YOU to those who reviewed and favorite this story! I would reply to you, but my computer's being a jerk and not letting me access the review reply link. So, to all of those who did, **_**THANKS!**_

**Keep reading and writing!**

**~Zorua Illusion**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, this story is dedicated to SokkasFirstFangirl, without whom we wouldn't have "Kataang Anastasia" and "Another Kataang Anastasia". Also, thank you to those who reviewed, I will try to respond at the bottom Author's Note if I can find them in the mess I call my inbox! Thank you to those who favorite as well!**

**Disclaimer: I swear upon the River Styx and upon the waters of the Underworld, upon which the gods take their oaths, that I do not own A: TLA or Anastasia. I only have this story.**

**(Takes Place at the made up island of Insula Lymphae, kind of south of North Pole, nearby the tip of the Earth Kingdom)**

Katara- now known as Kayta (KAY-ta), was leaving the orphanage. She wasn't adopted- nope, her outgoing, stubborn personality made sure of that. She had to leave, because now, at the age of sixteen, she was able to be betrothed off to some older man. The headmistress had done just that.

"I found you a husband in the town of Ciudadhielo. You go straight down this path 'til you reach the fork in the road. Go left and-"

The headmistress, Mrs. Kwan, was interrupted by Katya.

"Good-bye!" she shouted, waving to the kids she had made friends with over the years, "Good-bye everybody!"

"Are you even listening?" Mrs. Kwan demanded.

"I'm listening Headmistress Kwan," Kayta replied.

Mrs. Kwan grabbed Kayta by her scarf (since she's wearing the same thing as "Anya the orphan") and dragged her towards the gate. Kayta struggled to take the scarf that was dangerously close to choking her off while Mrs. Kwan began ranting (again).

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here! Acting like the Fire Lady, instead of the nameless orphan you are! For the last eight years I've feed you, I've clothed you, I've-"

"Kept a roof over my head," finished Kayta while rolling her eyes. This was the fiftieth time this week, literally. Mrs. Kwan glared at her.

"How is it that you can remember all that, but you don't have a clue who you were before you came here?"

"I do have a clue!" Kayta shouted, pointing at her necklace, more specifically, the inscription written on the backside around it. She had never taken the necklace off. One of the boys in the orphanage tried to steal it one day, and his head had nearly gotten torn off. Everyone knew to not try to take that necklace away from Kayta, ever.

"Bah! I know!" Mrs. Kwan exclaimed, trying to grab the necklace. Kayta didn't let her, so Mrs. Kwan bristled and recited from memory "Together in the South. So you want to go south to find your family, eh?"

Kayta nodded. Mrs. Kwan burst out laughing.

"Little Miss Kayta, it's time to take your place in life, in life and in line, and be grateful too." She shoved Kayta out the gates and threw her scarf at her.

"Together in the South," Mrs. Kwan laughed to herself, walking away.

Katara picked up her scarf from the ground and stuck her tongue out at Mrs. Kwan.

"Be grateful Kayta," she mocked as she reached a fork in the world. "Well, I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" she shouted, turning back towards the orphanage, as if Mrs. Kwan could hear her if she did that. Her braid flew behind her, her cerulean eyes flashed. She then turned back to look at the signs. The one pointing to the left path said "To Ciudadhielo", but the other, pointing to the right, was so faded, Kayta couldn't read it.

"Go left, she said," Kayta said, "Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be 'Kayta the Orphan' forever." Then her head, which was looking straight down while she said that, suddenly snapped up so fast, it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. She had a brilliant idea.

"But, if I go right, maybe I could find…"she trailed of, taking off her necklace to look at it. "Whoever gave me this must have really loved me." She looked indecisively down both paths.

"This is insane! Me? Go to the South?" Kayta looked to the heavens. "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!" So saying, she sat down on a pile of snow, waiting for the sign. Suddenly, a large dog that was white with brown stripes on his legs, tail, and a brown arrow on his forehead leaped out of the snow and started playing with Kayta's scarf, which she had set on the ground next to her.

"Hey! I don't have time to play right now! I'm waiting for a sign!" Kayta exclaimed, trying to get her scarf from the dog. She made a leap for the scarf, but the dog jumped out of the way at the last moment. Kayta fell face first into the snow.

_Well, at least it isn't yellow or brown,_ Kayta thought. The dog continued his leap and landed on the path.

"Oh great. A dog wants me to go to the North Pole," Kayta said to herself sarcastically. Then, her mind started putting a few things together.

_The North Pole has the fastest way to the south- much better than walking all the way there._

_The dog wants me to go there._

_I asked for a sign._

Realization dawned upon her. "Okay," she spoke, smiling, "I can take a hint."

She bent down to pick the scarf up. This time, the dog let her. He wagged his tail and barked, running down the path for a few steps and the coming back, realizing that Kayta wasn't following him. He picked up the scarf in his mouth and walked down, pulling the scarf with him.

Kayta was unsure. She had never done anything like this before.

_Well, it's either follow the dog or get married to a guy you've never met and don't love. They can't catch me for not wanting to marry a guy I've never met. Thank goodness the North Pole changed their rules so I actually have a choice._ And thus, she walked a few steps, nut she then became unsure. Then, she started to sing. Singing was always a comfort for her, since in the back of her mind, she knew that she had once sang with someone she truly loved.

_**Heart do't fail me now,**_

_**Courage don't desert me,**_

_**Don't turn back now that we're here!**_

Kayta walked a few steps down the path, hiding when she saw a carriage.

_**People always say, **_

_**Life is full of choices,**_

_**No one ever mentions…fear.**_

_**Or how the world can seem so vast,**_

_**On a Journey to the Past!**_

Kayta picked up an armful of snow and threw it into the air. The dog tried to grab a piece of it in his mouth.

"I think I'll call you Appa," Kayta decided.

_**Somewhere down this road,**_

_**Iknow someone's waiting,**_

_**Years of dreams just can't be wrong!**_

_**Arms will open wide,**_

_**I'll be safe and wanted,**_

_**Finally home where I belong!**_

_**Well, starting now I'm learning fast,**_

_**On this Journey to the Past!**_

As Kayta walked down a road, two children came out and ran in a circle around her. They played for a little while, then when Kayta set off, the whole family of four waved good-bye to her.

_**Home, love, family,**_

_**There was once a time I must have had them too!**_

_**Home, love, Family,**_

_**I will never be complete until I find you!**_

Kayta leaped up o a log, Appa following close behind.

_**One step at a time,**_

_**One hope then another,**_

_**Who knows where this road may go?**_

_**Back to who I was,**_

_**Onto find my future,**_

_**Things my heart still needs to know!**_

_**Yes, let this be a sign!**_

_**Let this road be mine!**_

_**Let it lead me to my past!**_

Kayta was spinning while singing these last few lines.

_**And bring me home….at last!**_

Here, she stopped spinning. In front of the cliff she was on was the Northern Water Tribe in all its glory.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, long absence. Anyways, I'd like to thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I finally remembered to say that I own nothing in the following story.**

**This story is dedicated to ****SokkasFirstFangirl****, whom created ****Kataang Anastasia.**** I HIGHLY recommend it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Quick note: I said that Sokka and Aang were on Whale Tail Island when I wrote chapter 2. I realized I got the geography wrong. So please forgive me and pretend that Whale Tail Island is nearby the North Pole instead of the South Pole please.**

Katara stood in an old station, trying to get in line so she could get a ticket to the South on the Waterbending Way, or WW for short. The WW was a tunnel that was created long ago by the first waterbenders and earthbenders, connecting the North and South Poles. It was a fast. It only took about 10 days by train.

_It's better than walking._ Kayta thought. "One ticket to the South please."

"Exit Visa," was the reply Kayta got.

"Exit Visa?" Kayta didn't know what that was. Instead of explaining what it was and how to get one, the man in the window screeched "No exit visa? _No ticket!"_ He then slammed the window shut, narrowly missing Kayta's fingers. Kayta used her retort of sticking her tongue out at the man. He didn't see her.

Kayta felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to face and old woman.

"Go to Kuzon, he can help you."

"Where can I find him?" Kayta asked.

"At the old palace. You didn't hear this from me," the old woman said mysteriously before disappearing.

"So Kuzon…" Kayta murmured as she walked away, "Nice name."

**I'd walk 500 miles (A/N: away from the main character)**

In the old theatre nearby the palace, Aang and Sokka were holding auditions for Katara actors. So far, all of them were Terrible. Capital t terrible.

"And I look like Princess Katara!" this one girl exclaimed, "I dance like wow!"

"Yes, thank you," Aang said, crossing out the girl's name, "Next please."

The next girl was worse. She had on this huge fur coat and had a cigar in her mouth.

"Grandma," she said monotonously, "It's me. Katara."

Sokka was now damaging his brain cells by hitting his head against the desk.

"Oh boy," was the only comment Aang made.

A long time later, after the auditions were finished, Sokka was throwing the papers in the snow.

"That's it Aang!" Sokka said exclaimed, "The last girl in this flea infested place, and still no boy to pretend to be Katara!"

"We'll find her, Sokka. She's here somewhere, right under our noses," Aang said, gesturing to the city, "Remember, one look at this money box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Katara! And before he catches on, we'll get the stuff we need!"

Here, let me explain. Aang and Sokka cannot get enough money on their own to take down the Fire Lord, Azula. So Sokka came up with the plan of a scam, the one they're trying to pull off now. Aang was reluctant at first, seeing as he actually knew Kanna and Katara, but after constant prodding of Sokka, he agreed and was now co-running the show.

Well, anyways, while Aang was explaining, he wasn't watching and ran into someone.

"Ouch!" a feminine voice came forth.

"Sorry," Aang said sincerely as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Thanks," Kayta said, "I'm looking for the castle. Do you know where that is?"

"Down that path. Take two lefts and then keep going down that path. No one lives there though," Aang replied, "Well, I really have to go now. Nice meeting you!" He walked off with Sokka in tow. Kayta walked off in the direction Aang told her to, Appa following at her heels.

No one living in the castle was a lie. Both Aang and Sokka lived there, since Aang knew all the passages and secret rooms from his employment. Sokka knew better than to ask how Aang knew.

A little bit later, Kayta walked up to the palace. It wasn't all that grand anymore. The beautiful ice and stone walls were cracked in places and non-existent in others. Kayta was in front of one of those places now. She couldn't see a way in. Suddenly, Appa wormed his way through a hole.

"Appa!" Katara shouted. She remembered she could waterbend- nothing much, however, seeing as she had to teach herself in secret. She made the whole Appa slipped through a bit larger- just enough so she could work her way through as well.

That's what she attempted anyways. She actually ended up cutting through too much wood and bringing down a large section.

**I'd walk 500 miles**

Aang's ear picked up a faint rumbling from far away.

"Did you hear something?" Aang asked, poking around his meal.

"No," Sokka said, mouth full of food.

Aang rolled his eyes at his friend and left the room. It was his room, actually- the one they gave him while he was a servant.

Sokka followed a few minutes later when he was finished with his meal.

**I'd walk 500 miles**

While that was happening, Kayta had entered the room and was making her way up the grand stair case in the main hall.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out. No reply.

She walked into the dining room. The table was set for many people, and it would be perfect if the cups weren't cracked and if the entire set up wasn't covered in dust and cobwebs.

Kayta picked up a plate trimmed with silver. She blew the dust off of it.

Suddenly, it was like she was a spirit- floating with no physical body. She watched as a little girl danced with a male with a scar on his face. A woman with her hair in a long braid picked up the girl and tickled her.

Kayta's abnormal experience faded, leaving Kayta in shock. She put the plate back carefully. She walked away quickly, a little creeped out at the vision and experience. Appa had found her and was now following her. Kayta was at the top of a grand staircase, and what she presumed to be the ballroom. There was a vase on a table at the top of the staircase. It had polar bear dogs and swans on it.

"This place..." Kayta thought out loud, "it's like a memory from a dream…"

"_**Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember.**_

_**And a song, someone sings,**_

_**Once Upon a December."**_

Kayta threw off her hats and gloves.

_Why does this place feel so… familiar?_

"_**Someone holds me safe and warm,**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm,**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!"**_

Suddenly, ghostly figures "smashed" through the windows dancing. They fell to the floor, very slowly, where they continued dancing. Kayta was drawn to the figures. As she passed, all the ghosts bowed to her. She bowed back. Then, out came the royal family from their picture on the wall.

The figures of Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko walked over to her smiling.

"_**Someone holds me safe and warm,**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm,**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!"**_

Ty Lee smiled and placed an ornate silver crown with opals and sapphires on Kayta's head. She went off to dance with a boy with a mustache and Earth Kingdom clothes. Mai and Zuko walked off together and then started to dance.

Katara spun around and she was suddenly dresses in a beautiful blue and white gown with a large, silver flower in her hair. **(A/N: Her outfit in "Avatar Aang"- the green dress with some color changes.)**

She danced with people she didn't know, but they were very courteous to her.

"_**Far away, long ago,**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember.**_

_**Things my heart, used to know..**_

_**Things it yearns to remember!"**_

Then, Hakoda's ghost walked over to her a bowed. She curtsied and danced with him.

"_**And a song, someone sings,**_

When they were done, Hakoda kissed her forehead, bringing a wave of emotions Kayta couldn't sort out. She curtsied and sat on the ground. Although Hakoda offered his hand, she did not take it.

"_**Once upon a December…"**_

Kayta's head remained bowed until some called out "Hey!"

Her head snapped up, the ghostly illusions disappearing and she looking for the source of the voice.

"What are you doing in here?" the same voice asked.

Listening to her instincts, Kayta got up and _ran_. Sokka, who yelled "hey", and Aang, who politely asked Kayta what she was doing, ran after her.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Aang called out.

Kayta stopped, right in front of the Royal family's portrait.

"Now how did you get in…h-here…?"Aang stuttered and trailed off. He looked at the picture of Katara and he looked at Kayta. He kept going back and forth between them, noticing a few different but telling similarities. The one that stood out the most, however, were their eyes.

They were the same sky blue, with the same spark behind them.

Exactly. The. Same.

"Sokka, do you see what I see?" Aang asked.

"What is this, a Christmas special? And other than someone who could pass as my sister, no."

Aang silently counted down in his head. _3…2…1…Now._

As soon as he thought that, Sokka let out a little "oh!"

"Are you Aang?" Kayta asked.

"Perhaps. That all depends on who's looking for him." It was a habit- defend your identity from people you barely knew.

Appa leapt up on Sokka and started licking him. Sokka had caught the small dog out of instinct.

"Aw, who is this here? Oh look he likes me! Ha ha!" Sokka exclaimed, rubbing and petting Appa.

Kayta smiled and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Aang. She saw he had this strange look on his face, but it disappeared so fast she thought it was a trick of the mind.

"My name is Kayta, and I need travel papers please," Kayta responded.

Aang started walking in circles around her, looking at the floor and then looking at her, looking at the floor, then looking at her, and so on.

"They say you're the guy to see, but I can't tell you who said that. Why are you circling me? Were you a Buzzard Wasp in a previous life?"

"Oh- oh!" Aang exclaimed, realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry Katya."

"It's Kayta."

"Oh, boy. I keep getting this name screwed up. Sorry. Anyways, you just look a lot like Katara in that picture there," Aang said, gesturing to the said picture, "You said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, I did. I'd love to go to the South." Kayta's hand instinctively went up to her necklace when she said South.

"You'd like to go to the North? Let me ask you something- Kayta, right? Don't you have a last name to go along with it?"

"Well, this may sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found on shore when I was eight, and before you ask, I barely have any memories from before that."

"Well, that just sounds perfect," Aang said.

"I do have one clue- the South." The necklace was now being clutched in Kayta's hand.

"The North?"

"I believe that is the third time I've stated this. This is the fourth and final time- the North."

"Yes. Can you two help me or not?"

Aang gestured to Sokka, who stopped petting Appa long enough to give him four tickets- three for the train, and one for some play called "Love Amongst the Dragons" by the Ember Island Players. Tossing the latter aside, he showed Katara the tickets.

"We were also going to the South. And we've got three tickets. The third one, I'm sorry to say, is for her, however." Aang pointed to the picture of Katara with an apologetic look on his face, "We are going to reunite Katara with her grandmother. It's strange, how similar you look to them…" Aang trailed off.

"The Royal's eyes, Kya's smile, Hakoda's chin, and the grandmother's hands."

Aang gestured for Kayta to follow him. Sokka and Appa followed along as well.

In another room, Aang showed her another large portrait- this on just of Katara and Kanna.

"You should be around the same age, and you have the same physical type," Aang mentioned.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm Katara?"

"We've seen thousands of girls from all over. And not one of them had looked like Katara as much as you. Take a closer look at the portrait, if it convinces you."

"Are both of you insane?" Kayta asked, walking away.

"No, why?" Sokka asked.

Aang rubbed his temples. "You don't know what happened to you. No one knows what happened to her. You're looking for family in the South."

"Her only family is in the south. You never considered the possibility?"

"That I could be royalty?" Kayta inquired, not resisting as Aang dragged her back to the portrait.

"Well, I don't know. It's hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But I guess every girl dreams about being a princess at some point."

"And somewhere, one girl is." Sokka smiled, "The name Katara means 'pull'. Perhaps we can 'pull' you from the deep."

Aang looked up at the sun, guessing the time from there.

"Well, Kayta- I got it right this time, right?- we have to go."

And so they did- about ten feet from the room.

Meanwhile, Kayta looked at the portrait. More specifically at Kanna.

_Why does her name sound so familiar? Why does she look so familiar? I may not be able to remember… but who says that I couldn't be Katara? Maybe I am, and for some reason I forgot._

She chased after the two men.

"Wait up!"

Aang and Sokka stopped.

"Look, if I don't remember what happened to me, who's to say I'm not Katara? And if I'm not, the Empress will know right away and it'll be an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible," Sokka thought aloud.

"But if you are Katara, you'll finally know who you are and have your family back!" Aang exclaimed, "And either way, it gets you to the South!"

Aang shook her hand, accidently cracking a few of her knuckles. She held her hand.

"Oops, sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes," Aang apologized.

"It's fine," Kayta replied, nursing her hand with a little water from her canteen. She wasn't bending it, just letting it flow over her hand.

"I present her Royal Highness- Katara Principalis!" Sokka exclaimed, bowing to her. Aang followed suit, and Kayta (who shall now be known as Katara) joking curtsied back to them. The friends-under-strange-circumstanses all burst out laughing, not knowing the hell they were about to get into.

Because up, high in one of the ruined windows, was a milky-white bat with green eyes.

And she was eavesdropping.

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 4 of AKA! Now tell me, how do you like the dialogue changes? Should I keep with it, or should I just follow the script? Please tell me!**

**And sorry to keep you waiting so long, folks. Life's an (insert word here). But let's see if I can get at least two more chapters up before… let's say… July 4****th****?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, this story is dedicated to ****SokkasFirstFangirl****, the author of Kataang Anastasia, which gave the inspiration to write this story. That story is amazing and I highly recommend reading that one.**

**Also, for future reference:**

_**I'd walk 500 miles- **_**away from the main character, or the character we were currently viewing.**

_**Song of Time- **_**Time skip.**

**And I also realized I put "North" instead of "South" a lot in the last chapter. Forgive me and replace all of the North's with South's in your mind, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

"Katara? Just one little problem there, Twinkle Toes, Katara's dead! All southern benders are dead!" the previously mentioned milky white bat named Toph said, "Dead, dead, dead!"

Here's the thing about Toph the bat. While she couldn't see more than an inch from her face,, she could "see" through vibrations. She could also echo locate anything she didn't know. So this explains why Toph didn't notice the reliquary glowing… or the red daemons floating out from it. Toph turned to the cylinder. "Am I right, or am I right? How could that be- whoa. I don't think you're supposed to be doing that." Toph had finally noticed the reliquary.

"Am I really supposed to believe you finally woke your lazy ass up just because some guy claims she's Katara?"

A daemon flew out and circled around Toph.

"I get it! Enough already! Jeez." Toph pondered for a minute. "Well, I guess that this means she really is Katara. Huh." Toph could hear the two arguing over whether someone called Appa should be able to come or not.

While Toph wasn't paying attention, the reliquary started to float and then it flew off, carrying Toph by the (neglected) string tied to her ankle. And _zoom-_ off it went, dragging an off-guard Toph along. It went down… down… down… past the floor, the crust of the Earth, and finally through the mantle until it reached a place Toph didn't even know existed. Toph landed on a pile of skulls.

"Stupid skulls," Toph muttered, picking herself up.

"Who dares to step foot on this orb? Get out, _get out!_" Two hand viciously clamped around Toph, restricting breathing. Suddenly, the hands let go.

"Toph?"

"'Sup old man? Can't believe your still amongst the livin'."

"In a manner of speaking." Ozai's eye popped out, making Toph raise an eyebrow… or at least, that's what she would've done if she had eyebrows.

"Wow, you really let yourself go."

"Something's happened. I knew it! I could feel the Darkness stirring!"

"I would say I'm surprised… but I'm not. I think I just 'saw' Katara."

"Katara, alive?" Ozai's lips started falling down his neck.

"I'd watch your mouth, old man."

"The waterbending brat!" Ozai wasn't paying attention to Toph.

"Old man, your mouth is falling. And I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be."

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo!" Ozai had retrieved his lips and put them back in place. "My curse is unfulfilled!" Ozai flung out his hand… literally. It flew and almost hit Toph in the face.

"Look at me! I'm a wreck."

"Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Well thank you, I- wait, you're blind."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, fraggle Utah to you as well."

"Anyways, c'mon old man, you had your old spark back for awhile."

"Well, if I hadn't lost the gift from the Darkness, I'd be set!"

"Oh, you mean this cylinder thing I found?"

"Where'd you find that at?"

"I think it was some place called China Town. Pretty cool place actually, you should see the-"

"_Give it to me!"_ Ozai lunged for Toph, who jumped into the air.

Toph flew up to Ozai. "Sure, jeez. Don't be so grabby." Toph placed the cylinder in Ozai's hand.

"My old friend… together again. At long last the curse shall be fulfilled! The last of the southern benders will die!"

Cue the somewhat cheesy but epic villain's song that has lots of creepy critters (bugs, in this case), bones, and a huge staircase.

_**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!**_

_**(Oooo aaaah oooo)**_

_**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be!**_

_**It scared me out of my wits!**_

_**A corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the night mare was me! **_

_**I was once the most powerful Firebender ever!**_

_**(Oooo aaaah oooo)**_

_**When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!**_

_**(Oooo aaaah oooo)**_

_**My curse made each of them pay but one little girl got away! **_

_**Little Kayta, beware, Ozai's awake!**_

_**(In the dark of the night evil will find her! Find her! In the dark of the night, just before dawn!)**_

_**I can feel my powers are slowly returning!**_

_**Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell!**_

_**(Oooooooo)**_

_**As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place! So long Kayta, your Grace: Farewell!**_

_**(In the dark of the night terror will strike her!)**_

_**Terror is the least I can do!**_

_**(In the dark of the night evil will brew, oooooooo)**_

_**My girl, here's a sign it's the end of the line!**_

_**(In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night!)**_

The reliquary started to glow harshly. Ozai set it down, watching with this maniac grin on his face as hundreds, no, _thousands_ of daemons swirled out of their container and towards the sky.

_**Come my minions rise for your master! **_

_**Let your evil shine!**_

_**(Dark of the night dark of the night)**_

_**Find her now, yes, fly ever faster!**_

_**(In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night)**_

_**SHE'LL BE MINE!**_

And while Ozai laughed and laughed and laughed, Toph made sure to take a mental note.

_If things start headed south, I'm outta here!_

**A/N: I decided to only change Ozai's dialogue a little bit because I don't know his character all that well. Anyways, thank you or reading this! Any reviews are appreciated, but keep the hate to yourself. Constructive criticism is allowed, but really. If you don't like it don't read it. There's a back button in the upper left hand corner of the page. Not that hard.**

**Also, I will be leaving this story, along with Falling in Love in Avatar Land, for awhile. I'm writing a lot of stories at once, and I said I would write one with my friends in it. So far, I do not plan on posting it on here.**

**Thank you for your time and consideration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Took forever, and I'm really sorry about that. The past year hasn't been kind to my family, but on the bright side, almost everything is tied up with my grandma and my uncle's on the road of recovery. Unfortunately, I am spending quite a lot of my time on homework. And by a lot, I mean that the **_**teachers who assigned it are surprised I'm getting it done**_**, if that tells you anything. Anyway, these still don't excuse me, but I'd thought I'd explain why this story wasn't updated within 3-4 months.**

**Also, once again, for future reference:**

_**I'd walk 500 miles-**_** away from the character(s) we are currently viewing.**

_**Song of Time-**_** time skip**

**And two more things before we begin.**

**This story is dedicated to ****SokkasFirstFangirl****, who wrote the original "Kataang Anastasia".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Somehow, our golden trio had managed to haggle with Kayta and get on the train to the South. Sokka was taking great care in forging the documents, Kayta was messing with her necklace, and Aang as being chivalrous and putting the rest of the sparse luggage Kayta had up for her. Kayta nodded her head in thanks, still fingering the necklace. Aang went to sit down in the window seat but discovered it taken by Appa. Gently pushing him off, Aang took his seat. Appa jumped up on Aang's lap, eager to restart his nap.

"You should really stop messing with that and sit up straight," Sokka offhandedly mentioned, "remember, you're a princess."

Kayta shot him an evil look. "How do you know what princesses do and don't do?" she snapped. She wasn't trying to be impolite… but that necklace is her most important possession. She messes with it when she's worried, stressed, or just deep in thought. So telling her not to mess with it is like… well, it's like telling you to not breathe.

"He made it his business to know," Sokka said, still not looking up and gesturing his head towards Aang, who was staring out the window with this unreadable expression on his face.

Sokka, realizing what he had said, glanced up and noticed Aang's expression.

Kayta had as well. "Oh," was her only comment.

Sokka, trying to change the topic and keep Kayta on their side, started being a bit nicer. He continued to write, even as he spoke. "Look, Kayta, I'm only trying to help."

Aang was trying not to laugh. These two were like siblings, arguing one moment and getting along the next! It made him miss the times he had with the other servants in the castle so long ago…

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Kayta blurted.

"Yes," Sokka said, _still_ writing.

Kayta glared at him, turning from sweet to sour. "Then stop telling me what to do."

Aang was keeping a mental tally of how many times each one won an argument. So far, Kayta, 10, Sokka, 0.

Sokka left soon afterwards to get something to eat. Kayta, Appa, and Aang sat in the booth in silence, the two humans reading books. Maybe Appa was trying to read as well, with the way he kept looking at the words, swinging his head back and forth as if he was reading. Or maybe he was copying Aang, seeing as he was doing the same thing.

"Look, I think we started off on the wrong foot," Aang began suddenly.

"So do I," Kayta agreed.

"I'm sorry," Aang began, only to be cut off by Kayta.

"No, no, what are you apologizing for? I've been rude and sully, and you guys are taking me to the South."

Aang shrugged, not entirely sure of how to put his feelings into words.

"Will you miss it?" Kayta asked quietly.

"Miss what?"

"The North- your home."

"It was a place where I could rest my head, nothing more. I'm a nomad, I don't really have a home." While not always entirely true, Aang no longer had any family/friends to go to. He had Sokka, and Sokka was content to go wherever Aang did.

Sokka walked back into the cabin at that point, riding for quite awhile in silence before exiting again. Outside, he heard a man and woman talking.

"Last month the traveling papers were green, but now they're red."

Sokka's eyes became dinner plates as he realized he had written the papers in green ink.

"This is why I hate the government," Sokka stated, storming into the cabin, "everything's in red."

"To the baggage cart?" Aang asked, standing up.

"To the baggage cart. Sorry, Kayta, not the best way of traveling."

Kayta shrugged, gathering her stuff, hat little she had. "It's necessary."

They all managed to get to the baggage cart, with Kayta almost breaking Aang's nose and her apologizing while Sokka rolled his eyes. They were hiding in a large pile of luggage.

Outside, the demons that Ozai had released were messing with the train. They broke the connector between the luggage cart and dining cart, jarring the group in the latter of the two.

"What was that?" Aang asked. The cart jarred again, knocking him on top of Kayta.

"I don't know, but the goes the dining cart!" Sokka exclaimed, looking out of the window on the door.

Kayta and Aang eventually managed to get off of each other, with a little help from Kayta's water whip.

"I think someone's flambéed our engines!"

Aang ran up, checking on the engines and nearly getting roasted if it weren't for his Airbender reflexes. The engine had exploded, and there was no driver.

"The train doesn't have a driver! We're going to have to jump!" Aang called, racing back to everyone.

"Problem with that!" Kayta replied. They were over a canyon. Though why there was a canyon, no one knew. Artistic license to the builders?

"Okay, we'll uncouple the cart, easy" Aang replied, keeping his head.

Unfortunately, the daemons heard him and melted the hooks together.

Aang looked at it and groaned.

"Wrench? Axe? Something, please!"

Sokka handed him a hammer, but it broke.

Kayta looked and saw dynamite.

_Who keeps dynamite in a train?_

Oh well, she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. She handed a stick to Aang after she lit it.

"That'll work!" Aang shoved the stick into the hooks and then joined Kayta behind some suitcases before asking "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

Then the dynamite exploded. Sokka checked the breaks before kicking them into place. Or attempting to, he knocked them a bit too hard, breaking it.

"Okay, we can't stop the train, there's a fire slowly overtaking the car, but it's okay, we've got plenty of track to coast to a stop!" Aang tried to be positive.

The effect was kind of ruined by the red daemons destroying the bridge.

"Oh come on!" Sokka cried, him and Aang gathering a chain, but Sokka tripped and fell into a crate. Kayta stepped up and took his place. Together, they managed to fix a sort of zip line system. Some tress were damaged in the process. They eventually managed to jump out of the train and onto snow.

"Remind me to never get on a train again," Aang remarked, rubbing his forehead.

"Duly noted," Sokka replied.

_**500 miles**_

"Are you kidding me," Ozai deadpanned. The three people had managed t escape off of the train.

"Are you kidding me!" Ozai roared the last word at the top of his lungs, complete with a fire blast.

"Take it easy there, old man, stress is a killer," Toph commented casually, reclining on a hill.

"And how would you know?"

"Sensed a lot of bats die from it." Toph started walking towards Ozai, only to trip over the reliquary.

"You know, old man, for something you traded your soul for, you leave it in the weirdest of places for you to expect it to not be broken."

"Maybe a… no… something more entrancing. Something… cruel." Ozai was ignoring Toph, who rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. Insert .gif of Mushu rising while saying "I LIVE!"**

**Sorry, you guys, but life has been **_**hell**_** lately. On the bright side though, my uncle got a liver transplant and he's up and moving! He got his wish of owning a car and having a home of his own. This chapter was really awkward for me to write, because there was a lot of dialogue removed simply because I can't imagine Aang saying what was originally planned. Along with Toph, and since I changed Aang's dialogue, I had to change Kayta's, too. Ugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

**This story is dedicated to Sokka'sFirstFangirl for the original Kataang Anastasia.**

**Seriously, you guys, I so freaking sorry for making you wait, but FiLiAL's finished, school's out, so now I giving you probably the worst present ever:**

**I'm finishing this, in **_**one chapter**_**.**

**I don't ever want to abandon a story- I know how heartbroken I've felt after seeing a story I really like discontinued, even if I understand the reason… so… yeah. Apologies for an OOCness, little to no sense made, and skipping any parts I might decide to skip, and lastly, the largest apology for making you wait for this long.**

**Hopefully, this will make it up to you.**

**Oh, and by the way, if you want to use an idea or character, or continue any of my plotlines (except FiLiAL, which is… well, read the last chapter), seriously, just send me a message telling me what you're going to do. I really don't care; it makes me happy to know someone enjoyed my stories that much.**

**So, without further ado, Another Kataang Anastasia, in one go!**

"Well, that could've gone better," Sokka commented while they were traversing the small island that they had gotten onto… somehow. It was beautiful, spring was finally coming in, and the blossoms in full color proved it.

"You think?" Kayta retorted.

"Well, now we have to get a bus to get to the boat, and see Suki…"

"We get to see Suki!" Sokka fist pumped.

"Erm… who's Suki?"

Sokka explained. "She's the Empress's cousin. No one sees Empress Kana without convincing her first. She's amazing." Sokka's eyes were far away.

"Wait, I have to lie?"

"We don't know if it is a lie, Kayta. The only thing Empress Kanna said about the night that Princess Katara went missing, she fell into the crowd and could've hit her head, losing her memory. It's possible that's what happened to you."

"I'm not exactly Princess material here," Kayta retorted, gesturing to her rather beaten clothing.

Sokka saw where this conversation was heading. He quickly swiped Katara away, his arm around her shoulder, and guided her to the river's bridge. They had to cross it, anyway. He gave Katara a few seeds from a love-lies-bleeding flower.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a skinny little orphan girl with no past." The seeds landed in the water, distorting the reflections with the resulting ripples, "and no future."

"Well, I see a fiery young woman, with all the stubbornness needed to rule, but with all the gentleness her people need. I see a fine ruler, and believe me; I've seen my share of Royalty. I used to be a member of the Imperial Court, I'll have you know."

"No way."

Aang had joined them, but remained quiet, allowing Sokka to tell his tale.

"It's how I met Suki. My dad was the leader of a small village in the South. I was to take over later on."

"Was?"

"He was murdered. I wasn't ready to take the role of leader, so I chose someone I thought was worthy- this kid name The Duke, and his buddy, Pipsqueak, made excellent candidates- and I left. I met Aang and the rest is history. But anyway, there's nothing left back for you in the North. So you ready to head to the South as the returning Princess Katara?"

"Start your teaching, gentlemen," was Kayta's response.

"Oh, I always love teaching people," Sokka commented before beginning. Cue the motivational song where the main character gets all pumped up for their main goal, and the sequence where they learn everything in a short span of time **(A/N: I can't believe I forgot what that was called. A little help please?)**.

****_**You were born in a palace by the sea.  
><strong>_

_**A palace by the sea?  
>Could it be?<strong>_ Kayta laughed.__

_**Yes, that's right.  
>You rode horseback when you were only three.<br>Horseback riding? Me?**_ It seemed so very far away, but Kayta remembered a stern voice instructing her on how to ride a horse._  
><em>_**And the horse...  
><strong>_

_**He was white!**_ Aang added in.__

_**You made faces and terrorized the cook!  
>Threw him in the brook!<br>**_

_**Was I wild?  
><strong>_

_**Wrote the book! **_**The gentlemen delared.**_****_

_**But you'd behave when your father gave that look!  
>Imagine how it was!<br>Your long-forgotten past!  
>We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!<br>**_

_**All right...I'm ready!**_

_**Now, shoulders back and stand up tall  
>And do not walk, but try to float.<br>**_

_**I feel a little foolish.  
>Am I floating?<br>**_

_**Like a little boat!**_

_**You give a bow.  
><strong>_

_**What happens now?  
><strong>_

_**Your hand receives a kiss!**_Aang kissed her hand. Kayta faintly blushed, but it was hidden by her darkened skin._  
><em>_**  
>Most of all remember this:<br>If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.  
>Something in you knows it -<br>There's nothing to it!**_

_**Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!  
>You can learn to do it too!<strong>_

_**Now, elbows in and sit up straight**__  
><em>_**And never slurp the stroganoff  
><strong>_

_**I never cared for stroganoff!  
><strong>_

_**She said that like a Principalis!**_

_**The Samovar.  
>The caviar.<br>Dessert and then goodnight?**_

_**Not until you get this right!  
>If I can learn to do it<br>**_

_**If he can learn to do it  
>You can learn to do it!<br>You can learn to do it**_

_**Pull yourself together  
>And you'll pull through it!<br>Tell yourself it's easy  
>And it's true!<br>You can learn to do it too!**_

_**Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.  
>Now here we have Kropotkin<br>Shot Potemkin  
>In the Botkin.<br>**_

_**Oh!  
><strong>_

_**And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka  
>Got it Kayta?<br>**_

_**No!  
><strong>_

_**The Baron Pushkin  
>He was...?<br>**_

_**Short!  
><strong>_

_**Count Anatoly  
>Had a... ?<br>**_

_**Wart!  
>Count Sergei<br>Wore a feathered hat.  
><strong>_

_**I hear he's gotten very fat.**__  
>And I recall his yellow cat!<br>_"I don't believe we told her that," Sokka remarked to Aang, who only shrugged._  
><em>_**  
>If you can learn to do it,<br>I can learn to do it!  
>Don't know how you knew it<br>**_

_**I simply knew it!  
>Suddenly I feel like someone new...<br>**_

_**Kayta, you're a dream come true!  
><strong>_

_**If I can learn to do it,  
>If I can learn to do it<br>You can learn to do it!  
>You can learn to do it.<br>Pull yourself together  
>And you'll pull through it!<strong>_

_**Tell yourself it's easy,  
>And it's true -<br>You can learn to do it,  
>Nothing to it!<strong>_

_**You can learn to do it too!**_

This whole montage (that's what it's called!) occurred in the space of about a week, and included bicycle riding, dining lessons, history lessons, carriage riding, and fake balls, where Kayta and Aang danced together to practice.

"Bought you a dress," Aang said, tossing a kimono at Katara.

"You bought me a tent!" She laughed, looking in the skirt.

"What are you looking for?"

"The circus! I think they're still in here… somewhere," Kayta joked.

"Oh, just put it on!" Aang demanded, more of for the fact of continuing the banter rather than annoyance.

A few minutes later, Kayta showed up in the blue kimono. (It's just Katara's general clothing, but a bit fancier. There's some silver embroidery on the white, and it's a bit dressier.)

They started dancing together, Kayta allowing Aang to lead, as she should.

Sokka was watching carefully, making sure they got it right. Appa was sitting on his lap. He noticed the look in their eyes.

_"It's 1, 2, 3 and suddenly I see it at a glance, she's radiant and confident and born to take this chance. I taught her well. I planned it all. I just forgot, romance. Sokka, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them... Dance..."_

"The dress looks nice on you."

"Thank you."

"You should wear it more often."

"You know what? I think I will. Thank you, Kuzon," Kayta said for appearances. She yawned suddenly. "I guess all this remembering has worn me out. I'm going to take a nap."

A few minutes later, Aang was commenting that Kayta could sleep through anything. He and ships didn't get along all that great, but at least he didn't get seasick.

But of course, peace can't last long. Kayta started sleep walking, following a dream Ozai had sent him using three demons, each one turning into a little different colored bird once they reached Kayta.

So, to sum this up, Kayta sleep walks, Aang notices and tries to get to her, but he doesn't exactly have sea legs yet and the ship keeps pitching, and Kayta's walking to her death and is about to go over the edge when Aang swoops down from the crow's nest with a rope because he's better in the air.

Aang tried to wake Kayta up, but eventually gave into a little light airbending into her ear, to which she jumped about three inches, noticing her predicament.

She was in Aang's arms.

She was very, _very_ close to the edge.

The dream came back, right to when she about to plunge over the edge with bunches of demons' faces growling at her.

"So many faces, Kuzon… so many faces."

"Sh, it's alright now. Just a nightmare. It's okay," Aang reassured the shaken girl, hugging her.

"_Blast it!"_ Ozai screamed in the Spirit World. Toph backed away, knowing not to get close when he was like this. She was right- his neck started stretching towards the ceiling, and every fire within a ten foot radius flared. Then, he calmed down in the span of three seconds.

"The hell old man?" Toph demanded.

"I… have a sudden sense of clarity. I must kill him myself."

"Hello, anyone home?" Toph knocked on Ozai's head, but moved when she noticed Ozai's hands coming up to shoo her away. "You insane? You're falling apart, literally! How the hell are you going to get up there without people noticing you?"

"I thought we'd take the train," Ozai commented flatly, grabbing Toph and putting her on his shoulder before flying out faster than Toph could've on her own, Toph screaming "GEEZ!" the whole way.

**I'd walk 500 miles**

Meanwhile, Suki and Kanna were at a hotel, Suki interviewing a woman who claimed she was Katara. Kanna and Suki both instantly knew that she wasn't from her skin color and green, not blue, eyes, but Suki gave her a chance at her insistence. She was answering the questions with practiced ease, looking Suki directly in the eyes, fingers twitching occasionally. Not like Katara, who would do a thousand things at once, and would answer the question shortly before going back to what she was doing. She wouldn't reminisce.

After Suki showed her out, Kanna shook her head. "No. No more. My heart can't take it. I won't see any more girls claiming to be Katara." A picture of Katara sat on Kanna's desk. The Empress looked at it and sighed.

Suki sighed. She understood where the Empress was coming from.

A few minutes later, the gang showed up and Suki inquired Kayta, finally asking her about how she escaped.

"There was… a boy. A servant, I think."

Aang's head snapped up.

"He was… young. My age. He… opened a wall. A tunnel, I think, for us to escape."

Kayta laughed. "But that's crazy. Moving walls. He wasn't an earthbender, I can remember that much."

_We didn't teach her that… I never told anyone, not even Sokka, _Aang thought. Could chance have really brought them the real Katara?

"I would love for you to be able to see the Empress, but too many actresses have broken her heart. She refuses to see anyone."

"I understand," Aang said. He was feeling terribly guilty, after all, but he was harboring a suspicion that Kayta really was Katara.

"See you at the Royal Ballet?" Suki invited.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sokka declared.

At the ballet, Kayta and Kuzon went to visit Kanna in her personal box. Kanna got upset and yelled at Aang, who was really hurt. She had said something about being a coward during the massacre of his people. Kayta ran away, not wanting to hear more. Kanna absolutely refused to talk, so Aang sighed, stood up to his full, impressive height, and asked politely.

"Look, I'm not asking you as Kuzon. I'm not asking you as an airbender. I'm not asking you as Avatar, nor even Aang. I am asking you as a person who full-heartedly believes that Kayta really is Katara. Here."

An old box, one that Kanna recognized, was pressed into her hand.

"You recognize it, don't you? I remember you giving it to Katara, and that's why she was in her room: she wanted her box."

"You opened the door."

"I did."

"You never would've stopped."

"Not until I was dead. Perhaps even in the Spirit World, I wouldn't have stopped."

"I was the only non-bender in the family. That's why I wasn't killed. The gene skipped me." Kanna chuckled humorlessly.

Aang nodded. "Well, now Kayta's going to be furious at me. I never understood that, you hurt for your friends then get angry at them. Oh well. Better to have negative emotions than none at all, as long as you have positive emotions as well."

Kanna nodded in respect.

Aang left, thanking her for her time.

Kayta was in her room, packing, giving up. A knock at the door sounded.

"Piss off Aang!" Kayta shouted. The door opened, and Kayta drew a bit of water around her hand, ready to send five small ice spikes to pin Aang outside her door on the other side of the hallway. She let the water fall away, though, when she realized it was Kanna.

"Apologies, Empress. I didn't realize it was you."

"I know very well you didn't. Who exactly are you?"

"I was hoping you or someone else could tell me."

"I'm tired of this con war. You're a good actress, I'll admit, but…"

"I don't want to trick you. I wanted to see who I am and if I belong to a family. I guess it's not yours. Thank you for your time." Kayta bowed, kanna about to nod her head in respect, but Kayta shot up before she could.

"Is it just me, or do you smell stewed sea prunes?"

"My lunch, I'm afraid. Apparently, the smell has stuck into my clothing, as it has for all these years."

"Oh… I remember… I spilled a bowl of that, trying to bring it to you. The carpet was soaked! It always smelled like stewed sea prunes, like you. I would lie there all day unless Yue pulled me off."

Both females were shocked by this revelation. No one knew about this, not unless you were part of the royal family. Kanna noticed the necklace around Kayta's neck.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? I've had since before I can remember."

"May I?" Kayta handed over her necklace. "This was a secret between Katara and I."

Kanna pulled out the box Aang had given her earlier. "The music box!" Kayta exclaimed.

Kanna put the necklace in its spot, the dusty figurines coming out for the first time in a long while, the notes not having been heard, but long since memorized by the two a very long time ago.

_**On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember,**_

_**Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December.**_

"Katara! My little waterbender!" Kanna hugged Katara, enjoying the fact that she could hug her once more.

Outside, Aang grinned sadly, walking away from the window where he was eavesdropping.

Katara shot up. "Aang and Sokka! We have to help them. Without them, I never would've made it here."

"How? They refused the reward money."

"What?"

"I just noticed this in my purse. That little sneaky friend of yours put it in here when I was looking."

It was a small sheet of paper, saying "We don't want it." Signed by Aang and Sokka.

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka were going their separate ways. Aang was going to clean up at the Southern Air Temple and Sokka was going to stay, becoming Captain of the Guard.

"Trust me, this is one thing I'm doing right. I'll search for supplies, too, and send them when I can."

"I hope you come with at least one of the shipments. The world's been without an Avatar for a bit too long."

"Well, they haven't killed themselves yet. See you around, Sokka."

"Don't be a stranger!"

And Aang left, his usually light footsteps heavy with sorrow, but his heart warmed. He knew he was doing the right thing.

So why did it hurt?

**And I would walk 500 more**

Ozai and Toph were (unsuccessfully) trying to make Ozai appear normal.

"Looks great Old Man!"

"Thanks, I- hey."

"Every time."

**Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

Katara was unimpressed by the ball. Her friends weren't there, only strangers in pretty gowns and suits with false smiles. Kanna noticed this and informed her daughter "Suki said she saw Aang outside. She thinks he was holding some type of seed."

Katara nodded, rushing off to see if one if Suki's eyes proved right.

Instead of a happy reunion, what she met was Ozai.

She recognized him instantly. "Ozai," she hissed.

"Ozai," he mocked her, but wasted no more time with words, instead sending demons after her, to which she tried to counter with her waterbending, but couldn't pull enough water to defend against all the demons. She was sent to the edge of a broken bridge very high above the water level, roaring with all the energy Katara had put into trying to use it and Ozai's demon attacks. She slipped, but grabbed onto the edge.

"No one can save you now!"

"Wanna bet?"

A blast of air knocked Ozai off his feet, giving Katara enough time to scramble over the edge. Rage filled her when she saw Aang defending against Ozai's relentless waves of fire and demons, and occasionally a combination of the two. The power of the full moon that had came that night drove through her, along with the rage of the ocean at storm. Most of the water from the river below that had just a minute ago threatened her life now surged to save Aang's, coming down, knocking the reliquary away… right underneath Katara's foot, where it was shattered into a thousand pieces by a well placed stomp.

Ozai screamed in pain and rage, turning into dust before being blown away by the wind.

"And that's for hurting my friends and family. You okay Aang?"

"Yeah," Aang panted, "remind me not to piss you off."

Appa came up then, holding Katara's crown in his mouth. Aang gently took it from the dog, wiping it off on his shirt.

"They're waiting for you," he told her, smiling.

Katara dipped her head, a message Aang received, clear as day.

He placed the crown upon her head, and she stood up. Aang offered his arm and she took it.

A few months later, they were partying on the deck of a boat, the people finally liberated, thanks to a generous donation by Empress Kanna and Katara volunteering as a warrior/healer. Aang and Katara finally kissed, and Sokka and Suki cheered before kissing each other.

Toph was having a blast on her own, dancing around.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending! So long everybody!"

**A/N: TA-DA. I realize that I cut out a huge part of the movie, but remember, Aang wasn't really into the whole scheme. He wanted the money to liberate the people, and he did, so… tada. Yeah. Peace out, and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**


End file.
